There are articulated dump trucks which have a front section and a rear section. The front section has the operator's station, and the rear section has a dump body for carrying a payload therein. The front and rear sections are articulated to one another. An oscillation system of the truck allows oscillation between the front and rear sections about a fore-aft axis of the truck to accommodate lateral terrain variations between the front and rear sections.